(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma television set.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As a plasma display panel has a plurality of electrodes, it requires a plurality of power supplies of different voltages. Therefore, a plasma television set with a plasma display panel requires a power-supply circuit wherein a plurality of power supplies are formed. If a plurality of power supplies are formed individually in a power-supply circuit, the power-supply circuit requires a large number of parts, is costly, and cannot be compact. On the other hand, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. H6-332401 and 2001-13917 are arts for a plurality of power supplies to share part of a power-supply circuit with one another.
According to the above prior arts, a plurality of power supplies share electronic parts, a circuit board, etc.; therefore, the production cost of the power-supply circuit is relatively low and it can be relatively compact.
However, the plasma display panels of different manufacturers or different models of plasma display panels require different voltages; therefore, each time plasma display panels are changed, the entire power-supply circuit has to be changed, increasing the production cost. Besides, each time plasma display panels are changed, the arrangement of parts has to be changed in the production line, reducing the production efficiency.